Flynn's Contemporary Resort
Flynn's Contemporary Resort (also known as Grand Phineas Contemporary Resorts) is one of the Premier Resorts on Grand Phineas Hotels and Suites property. The resort originally opened as a modern hotel with the rest of the resort when they first saw a blank space. There are almost 20000 rooms in a 286 story building, the top floor being a penthouse for the gang. Guest rooms Main Article: Flynn's Contemporary Resort Rooms The gang stays in the Penthouse Floor(the top floor). See the floor's information in this whole article: Flynn's Contemporary Resort Penthouse Floor. Others stayed in the floor below.(285) Hotel Facilites and Features Restaurants There are several restaurants in the Contemporary Resort's main building. The Fireside Grill The Fireside Grill provides a high-class an critically acclaimed dining experience featuring exotic dishes and attentive service. Located at the top public floor(275th floor) of the Contemporary Resort's tower, the Fireside Grill offers sweeping views of the Dreams Kingdom, the Seven Oceans Lagoon, Ocean Bay, Flynn's Grand Florain Resort and Flynn's Polynesian Resort. In addition, it offers a magnificent view of the Dreams Kingdom's fireworks shows. Chef Phineas' Chef Phineas', on the Grand Cannyon Cannycourse, is a buffet which features Chez Platypus cuisine. Open for breakfast and dinner. Chef Phineas' offers a view of the monorail entering the resort and constant character appearances. There are Kiddie items including Doof's Pizza, Phineroni and cheese, and other novelties. There is also an adult buffet which includes pot roast, Canny steak, potatoes etc. Dessert bars are available to the guests. The Splash The Splash is situated on the 1st level in the location previously occupied by the Food N' Fun Center. It focuses on feature items prepared with a healthy slant. It replaced the Cannycourse Steakhaus as a second full-service restaurant in the 11th day of Phineasland. Contedoof Cafe This new quick service location replaced the Food N' Fun Center and is located at the Grand Cannyon Cannycourse in the location previously occupied by the Cannycourse Steakhaus, in a bid to make it more accessible to guests using the main level of the resort. In a theme for the new Contemporary resort portfolio, Contedoof Cafe offers a range of snacks, drinks and meals made fresh, healthy ingredients. The fare is more upscale than that previously available at the Food N' Fun Center while remaining down-to-earth for quick service dining. The Water Bar The Water Bar, located just alongside the main pool, offers a variety of outdoor treats from burgers to ice cream sandwiches. There is also a cocktail bar that serves a vast array of alcoholic beverages. The food menu at the Water Bar's grill is simple and complements the available items at the nearby Contedoof Cafe. The Phineasland SkyDine Located in the 275th floor, this formal restaurant offers dinner from 06:00 to 12:00 PM. It offers a fantastic view to the island. It's also a great place to hang out and meet. Platypus De La Mammale A new restaurant located at the 260th floor. It's themed platypus and cuisine with platypus shaped. The star of the restaurant is Perry. Platypus De La Mammale is the remodeled version of Chez Platypus. It offers breakfast, lunch and dinner and is open for 1 day. Entertainment and activities The Contemporary Resort offers 2 pools and a private beach at Ocean Bay. A marina offers several water activities, such as boat rentals, personal watercraft rides, fishing tours and rentals. The Dreams Kingdom's nightly fireworks show "Shooting Star" is visible from the Contemporary Resort, with the show's soundtrack played over speakers in various locations from which the fireworks can be seen. The Electron Aqua Pageant also passes the Contemporary Resort nightly at around 6:00(episodes), pending any inclement weather or other technical conditions. Main Pool Area Located in the 35th floor, the 300 foot long pool offers an eye-feasting view of Phineasland. With it's infinity pool design and wooden boardwalks, decorated by palm trees every now and then, creates a sense of peace. It was most popular on the evening, since the wide side of the pool is facing the west and a spectacular view can be seen everyday from this area of the pool. The pool is complimentary for the guests. Fitness Center Located one floor above the pool, it overlooks it. The fitness center contains state-of-the art systems and the most advanced technology of all. The fitness center is complimentary for all guests. iTV The iTV systems will be installed first as a regular on demand entertainment system, and will soon follow this change, the replacement of all TVs to support HD and the activation of the iTV network which allows the iTV to also take control of everything in guest rooms. Other Features Distance to Phineasland With a monorail station on level 5, access to the five zones of Phineasland and other parks is as easy as a snap. Limo Service This costs pretty lot of money, but a limo service is available to take you for a private tour of the island, with the comfort of your flying limo. Airport Express Linked to other major hotels, the hotel is conveniently located above a train station, where trains to the airport depart every few minutes to the southwest end of the island, where the airport is. Smoking-Free Hotel Smoking in this hotel is extremely prohibited due to health issues that can affect children around. There are no outdoor smoking areas, the hotel bans smoking a hundred percent. Sincerely the Phineasland Department of Health will make a security system that can ban smoking. Access Control The hotel uses RFID cards for identification, entering the rooms, and other purposes. To type in a floor number on a keypad on an elevator landing, you need to tap your card to the receiver before being able to do so, preventing guest to access service floors. And so is entering the hotel and all of it's facility areas. These cards also work as the P-Card, a card that can be used to purchase things around the park, which is refillable via the P-CS. Long-term refurbishments During the 13th day of the park, Phineas completed a renovation of all guest rooms and many public areas throughout the resort. The decor has changed little through the resort's history and has been replaced with more modern decor and furnishings. New guest rooms Please scroll above to the guest rooms.Flynn's Contemporary Resort Rooms Restaurants renewed Restaurants have also been subject to speculation on pending renovations, with the Fireside Girls Gazette reporting that all of the restaurants at the resort are entirely reworked. Fireside Grill and Chef Phineas' are both rumored to recieve design updates to compliment the resort refurbishment, while the Cannycourse Steakhaus and Food N' Fun Center will be completely demolished and will move locations, putting the steakhaus on the lobby level, and have a new name. Food N' Fun Center and arcade will be on the Grand Cannyon Cannycourse fourth floor. A new restaurant, called "The Splash", will replace the Cannycourse Steakhaus, and has been confirmed to open in the 16th day of the park on the lobby level. It will feature an "aquatic entrance", a walkway leading to the front of the haus podium. The menu will be a fusion of Southeast Asian, Mediterranean, North American, Western European cuisine. New Grand Cannyon Cannycourse Gift Shop The open space between the shopping areas of the Grand Cannyon Cannycourse now has a new gift shop which opened on the 11th day of the park. The carpet and tile on the Cannycourse level have also been replaced. New lobby Main Article: Flynn's Contemporary Resort Lobby In the lobby of the Contemporary Resort, the front desk has been upgraded, and lobby area updated to complement the new guest rooms. The escalators were also modernized. Elevators All Finn (or Schindler) 7000 elevators, which are firstly traditional controlled (If you want to go up you need to press an arrow, get to an elevator, and push a floor button) are all modernized. The elevators of the hotel now use destination control (You scan your room key/type your floor number and gets assigned to an elevator) which is a better way to save the energy needed, and time. This idea of changing the control type is suggested by Dill. The elevators also go under several fixes and remodeling. Trivia *This resort is a parody of Disney's Contemporary Resort. *Its parking spot is the main place of the Travel Bus. Category:Hotels Category:Phineas Flynn World Resort Resorts